Frost (Dragon Ball)
Frost is an anime character from the popular series, Dragon Ball. He made his debut in Dragon Ball Super. He served as the secondary antagonist of the Universe 6 Arc. In the Universe Survival Saga, Frost was one of the ten warriors selected for the Tournament of Power. Frost was a Galactic Overlord of Universe 6 and was a member of Champa's team, as well as being a member of the Frieza's Race. He is voiced by Ryusei Nakao in the Japanese version, who also voices Frieza and Cooler, and Greg Ayres in the Funimation English Dub. History Universe 6 Saga Frost was chosen by Vados to participate along with Hit, Cabba, Botamo and Magetta in the tournament against Universe 7's strongest members. During the tournament, after Botamo was defeated by Goku, he fought with the latter and was initially overwhelmed by the Saiyan attacks. Goku asked Frost to show his final form because he wanted to see his full potential, Frost transformed in a form similar to Frieza third form and began to launch energy beams with his fingers and managing to send him to the ground, Goku recovered and transformed into a Super Saiyan, which terrified Frost and began transform into his final form, here he managed to keep up with him, through he is at disadvantage power wise, Frost attacked Goku with a strange punch that left him weak and dizzy, allowing the alien to kick the Saiyan out of the ring and winning the fight. After his first victory, he was put against Piccolo which was preparing his Special Beam Cannon to attack him, Frost fired multiple death beams to stop him, but Piccolo managed to dodge all of them except one which pierced through his right leg, he then proceeded to wipe out all the fake Piccolo's which were distracting him, Piccolo had no choice but to wrap his left arm around Frost while charging his Special Beam Cannon, however, Frost uses his poison against Piccolo making him feel dizzy and his Special Beam Cannon failed to reach him, Frost caught the occasion to shot him through his chest and causing the Namekian to fall to the ground. When Frost was going to be declared to be the winner, he was checked by the referee which found a blade on his right arm, Frost revealed to everyone his true nature and personality, the referee then started to disqualify him, but Vegeta told him to continue the tournament because he wanted to defeat Frost by himself. Frost quickly charged at Vegeta, however he was knocked out of the ring by a single punch from the latter, he later reappeared with the intent of stealing Champa's treasures, but he was unaware that Hit was following him, without reacting Frost was easily defeated by Hit and brought back to Champa. After the tournament, Champa and Vados take the unconscious Frost back home so Cabba can expose his true intentions and villainy to Universe 6 and hand him over to the authorities. But later on, it is revealed that Frost has escaped and is on the run and becomes a fugitive in Universe 6, despite the testimony from Cabba. Universe Survival Saga Frost is revealed to have escaped from the authorities, sometime prior to this arc. He is encountered by Hit, who wants to recruit him for the Tournament of Power. Frost arrives with the rest of his team to the fighting ring, there he meets Frieza and the two conversed in private about their similarities and the possibility to forming an alliance. Frost was the one responsible for eliminating Krillin, after the latter had defeated two Universe 4 fighters. He was later seen fighting Master Roshi and was able to resist the Evil Containment Wave; and attempting to take his revenge on Vegeta with aid from Auta Magetta; Frost seemingly succeeds in trapping Vegeta inside of the Mafuba jar, until Master Roshi destroys the first bottle and releases Vegeta, who powers up to his Super Saiyan Blue form and insults the Metalman, causing him to jump off-stage, forcing Frost to retreat. After Frieza eliminates Universe 2 fighter Jimeze, Frost appears and announces the alliance between Frieza and himself to everyone. Frost watches as Frieza fights Gohan and was impressed after witnessing his counterpart's True Golden Form. Frieza tells Frost that he too can obtain the form if he trained hard enough, and asks the latter if he can power up from 100% Final Form. Frost was soon betrayed by Frieza and was blasted off-stage (when Frieza tells him not to trust anyone). Frost becomes enraged after learning that Frieza never held any real alliance nor respect for him (even calling Frost an amateur who was not worth collaborating with). Frost was about to fire a ki-blast at the Frost Demon in retaliation, but because attacking from the stands was against the rules, Frost was erased by Zen-Oh on the spot. However, at the end of the tournament, Frost was revived by Android 17's wish to restore all the erased universes and fighters. Personality Frost was the oppressive leader of an organization with the mission of ending all of the wars in Universe 6, but in reality, he was the one who started them in order to gain more rewards and fame. In the past he fought with the space pirates on Planet Mayonna along with Cabba, he also used his final form to fight against an evil-doer, but he unintentionally killed him, after that event he avoided using his final form because he is not able to control his power. However, given his other actions, it is possible that he killed him on purpose and that he is only controlling his power, so the others won't find out about his true nature/ In the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 arc of the Super anime, Frost's true nature is unveiled and it is revealed that while his organization is supposed to end wars, he is the one who secretly started said conflicts and uses the war-torn lands for profit. He also does not care about the people he is supposed to protect. He is not above cheating, as he uses his poison needles to incapacitate Goku in order to knock the Saiyan off the ring, and later did the same to Piccolo before Jano exposed hi,. In contrast to Frieza, Frost seems to have a more strategic mindset to his malicious actions. Whereas the former would directly attack his opponents, Frost attacks his opponents by exploiting their weaknesses r. During the Tournament of Power, Frost appears to continue utilizing underhanded and manipulative methods, such as ambushing Krillin out of bounds and retreats the moments things start to look tough. He sadistically tortures Master Roshi with multiple ki-beams, and he remains mean-spirited and vengeful towards Vegeta. Frost becomes shocked and enraged after being eliminated by Frieza (who labeled Frost as an "amateur") to the point of attacking him from the bench (despite their earlier encounter and similarities) - this final act proved to be his downfall as his existence was immediately erased by Zen-Oh. This indicates that while Frost is more cunning than Frieza, he is also more naive as he got easily tricked by someone as evil as himself. Trivia *Like the other members of his race, he has an ice-related name. *Frost's English voice actor Greg Ayres is the brother of Frieza's 2nd English voice actor Chris Ayres. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs Category:Genderless Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Pirates Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Scapegoat Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Disciplinarians Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Amoral Category:On & Off